Nightmare in Ponyvile
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: One, two, Pinkie's coming for you. Three, four, don't bother locking doors. Five, six, forget the crucifix. Seven, eight, don't party late. Nine, ten, you'll never laugh again.


+Rainbow Dash+

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long, Dashie. Guess it's time I stop playing around." Pinkie says with a twisted grin before turning around, her outfit of sewn together Cutie Marks and her jewelry of horns rattling as she turns her back to me. -You've only got this one chance, Rainbow. Gotta be perfect.- I think before flicking my left fore-hoof as hard as I can, the stray bolt it once held making a beeline towards the door out of here. "Huh, what was that?" She asks, turning to the door before removing her gown of nightmares and wiping my blood off, slowly trotting the almost twenty-five feet. -Now!- I think before rapidly moving, jerking on my bonds. After a few seconds, they snap almost silently and I drop just as quietly to the ground. Thinking as quickly as my mind can at the moment, I rush off in the opposite direction of the door and towards several rows of large shelves, but not before grabbing the small torch and can of air off her table of tortures.

"I must've just imagined it. Now, where were...we." I hear her say before she goes dead silent. "Very impressive Rainbow, you got out of your chains. But know this: You can run, but you can't hide." She claims after almost a minute before I hear metal scraping against metal. "How could you do this to ponies, Pinkie?!" I shout, still moving. "Because Dashie, it's what I do, duh!" She replies with a giggle. AS we walk around for several minutes, I see something pink move on the other side of a shelf and flatten myself against the middle piece. "Hay Pinkie!" I shout and hear her dress fabric swish as well as claws of something scrape on the floor as she turns around. "Dashie, I think using Gilda's claw will make for a memorable death, don't you?" She asks, taking a couple steps. "Well I got something to tell you!" "Oh, what's that?" Here, I unscrew the lid on the liquid and quickly jump in front of her, splashing mainly her left side with the liquid before shouting, "BURN LIKE YOUR CUPCAKES!" and firing up the torch, igniting her poufy mane and fur.

As she screams in pain, I just cry while I continue to burn her until the torch runs out of fuel and all that's left is her mostly burnt left side. "Why?" I ask as I step around my former best friend's roasted body. Suddenly, she manages to grab a leg. "I'll be back for you, Dashie. Hehehe, don't worry about that." She warns before her grip dropping and her life force finally fading. I just wait for my heart to leave my throat before wobbling over to the basement door and putting my weight against it, making it creak open and I fall out, right as Mrs. Cake rounds the corner. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams before fainting, Mr. Cake right behind. "Oh my, RainbowDash? Is that you?" He asks and I nod weakly before passing out. Apparently he took me to the hospital, because I wake up with IVs and needles in my forelegs and my remaining friends floating around me. "Hay, guys." I say weakly and they all jump in surprise. "Oh sweet Celestia! We feared the worst." Twilight says with a sigh. "Well it's gonna take more than a cannibalistic homicidal cupcake maker to stop this Coolness train." I say with a weak smile.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been out?" Spike asks and I shake my head no. "Well, a month. And AppleJack's taken it the hardest." Twilight claims and my jaw drops. "A month?!" I shout in horror, causing a familiar, "Was tha' Rainbow?" Before AppleJack's form enters the room. "Yea, it was me." I say with a grin and opening my legs as far as I can. Almost instantly, she throws herself in my chest and starts sobbing. "I swear, if sumtin like this almost happened again, Ah, Ah, Ah'd. Ah don't know what Ah'd do." She says tripping over her words like an adorable dork. "Well, this is an interesting development." Rarity says, looking between me and AppleJack. "Are you two..." Twilight begins. "Yea, been together almost three, guess four, months now." I say with a chuckle, then turn to AppleJack, who fell asleep beside me on the bed.

Any more talk is halted when Nurse Redheart enters the room. "Girls, she just woke up from a coma, she'll probably still need rest to fully recuperate." She says politely and we nod. "Uh, can she stay for a bit longer?" I ask, indicating AppleJack, and she nods. "No funny business you two." She says with a chuckle before leaving the room. "We haven't done anything yet." I say and brush some of her mane out of her face. "We're waiting until after the church." I finish before closing my eyes and falling asleep with dreams of me and AppleJack together without prejudice.


End file.
